


Young

by caralilis



Series: Fall, Falling, Fallen [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drabble, Fairies, M/M, Tree Climbing, War Era, akaashi doesn't human, kid Bokuto - Freeform, new emotions, really really old Akaashi, until he does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caralilis/pseuds/caralilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This was not good. Bokuto had a bad habit of pushing himself unnecessarily, often resulting in injury.</p><p>Akaashi feared this would end the same way."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Young and Beautiful by Lana Del Rey.

When Bokuto was 8 years old, Akaashi learned a new emotion.

 

The two had met a year prior, in Akaashi’s favorite meadow. Bokuto was seven then, with dirty hair and bloodied clothes. Akaashi wasn’t quite sure what to do with the boy, who was in awe of the giant wings resting on Akaashi’s back. The fairy had been alive for hundred of years by then, but had never met a single human.

 

Not that Bokuto was entirely human. 

 

No, the boy (with his bright eyes and spiked hair) was mixture of something. Part human and animal. But truthfully, Akaashi had no proof. The only thing he had to go off of was his acute sense to emotions and a hunch. Which, wasn’t much really. 

 

However, as the year progressed, Akaashi began to doubt himself more and more. From what he could see, Bokuto was just a normal human boy with a little too much energy and not enough patience. Not that Akaashi minded. Rather, he was intrigued by all the new emotions he felt around the boy. Fairies, while extremely empathetic, didn’t actually feel too many emotions themselves.

 

The day was a particular whirlwind of feelings.

 

First, Bokuto woke up with a wide smile that set Akaashi’s wings a glow. Then, not two hours later, the boy was sulking at the base of a tree he couldn’t climb. The fairy’s wings dipped in response, tinged with a particularly deep hue of blue. Akaashi didn’t like the color. It made his wings heavy, forcing his shoulders to slump in accordance.  His limbs didn’t want to move, his throat felt scratchy, and his eyes prickled.  _ Sad,  _ he categorized,  _ due to the inability to climb. _

 

So Akaashi spread his translucent wings, grabbed the sniffling boy, and eased him up on to the first branch. Bokuto clung to the limb in confusion, before scrambling up excitedly.

 

“Akaashi!” He yelled, grabbing the trunk tightly. “You’re the best!” 

 

Akaashi smiled, flying up to the top of the tree. His wings glittered in the afternoon sun, casting filters of pinks and yellows and blue over the leaves. He sat perched on the tallest branch, wings fluttering in amusement as he watched Bokuto climb. 

 

Bokuto crawled up the tree slowly but surely. He tested the branches, placing a bit of weight on before clambering up. Then he’d pause, survey the new view, and smile brightly at Akaashi. He’d grab on to the next limb, and the cycle would start all over again. 

 

The sun dipped lower as Bokuto climbed higher. He was roughly thirty feet up now, with another ten to go. Branches were much more sparse, and snapped under his hand more often than not. 

 

Akaashi was restless. With the boy this high up, one mistake could lead to a serious fall. His wings twitched nervously as another branch broke off. 

 

“Bokuto,” he called. “I think that’s enough.”

 

Bokuto frowned, shaking his head. “I can go farther.” Akaashi drummed his fingers along the bark. This was not good. Bokuto had a bad habit of pushing himself unnecessarily, often resulting in injury. 

 

Akaashi feared this would end the same way. 

 

“Bokuto, I-” he froze, sucking in a sharp breath. Bokuto, who continued to climb despite Akaashi's warnings,  misjudged the thin branch, confidently stepping onto it. Time slowed as the limb slowly tore away from the trunk, then abruptly sped up as Bokuto began to fall. 

 

His eyes were wide with fear, and a hand reached towards Akaashi. The fairy jolted forward, throwing himself from the tree. 

 

He fell at breakneck speed, managing to catch Bokuto five feet from the ground. He curled himself inwards, twisting so he’d take the full impact. He heard a distinct  _ crunch _ and a blinding pain shooting up his spine. Distantly, he heard a bloodcurdling scream. 

 

“Akaashi?!” Oh. The scream was from him. The fairy snapped his mouth shut, letting go of the boy in his arms. The searing pain refused to subside. It hurt, it hurt,  _ it hurt- _

 

“Oh god, Akaashi! You- _ your wings _ !” Akaashi opened his eyes. When had he closed them? He couldn’t remember. Bokuto stared down at him, hands shaking as they touch Akaashi’s cheeks. 

 

“Akaashi! Akaashi I-”

 

The fairy let out a shuddering breath. “Bokuto, please don’t do that again. You scared me.”

 

_ You scared me _ .

 

Akaashi sat up abruptly, hissing quietly. The pain hadn’t dulled in the lease, and his wings refused to move. He fluttered them testingly, biting back a scream at the broken  _ snap _ . 

 

“Akaashi?” Bokuto’s voice wobbled. Akaashi grimaced, feeling the unpleasant pulse of emotions run through his crumpled wings. 

 

“Bokuto, don’t cry. It’s okay. I’m okay. Just- not so high next time?” Bokuto sniffed and nodded, before throwing himself onto Akaashi. The fairy groaned at the contact, jarring his broken wings.  Bokuto pulled back, mumbling an apology, but Akaashi waved it off with a flick of his wrist and a smile. 

 

“But what about your wings? Aren’t they broken?” Bokuto looked over Akaashi’s shoulder and frowned. The fairy sighed, forcing his wings to stretch out completely. Soft green tendrils of light wrapped around the thin film, straightening and smoothing his wings. He closed his eyes in concentration, mumbling the words to himself. Soon enough, the tendrils covered both wings entirely, enveloping them in a soothing warmth. Bokuto watched in fascination, eyes darting wildly. Akaashi’s shoulders slumped forward, and the light dispersed. 

 

“Akaashi?” The fairy opened his eyes and smiled. 

 

“All done. See?” Akaashi fluttered his wings, who groaned in protest. Even if he healed them perfectly, they would still be sore for the next few days. He stood up, motioning Bokuto to follow. 

 

Hand in hand, they journeyed back to the Willows, quietly enjoying the sunset. The fairy’s mind wandered aimlessly, bringing the previous conversation to attention. 

 

_ “You scared me.” _

 

Akaashi wasn’t quite sure how to decipher the strange stirring in his chest. He chalked it up to the excess adrenaline still pumping through his veins. 

  
He refused to think about how  _ he  _ was the one who felt fear, and not Bokuto. 


End file.
